


The Disposal

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, just a quick look into their life together, minor blood, minor injury, short and sweet, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Sirius and Remus' evening doesn't go according to plan
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	The Disposal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kattlupin for the quick beta! And thanks to mlim8 for the excellent spoon/butter knife combo recommendation during my own glass-down-the-disposal emergency.

It was the sharp intake of breath that caught Sirius’ attention. “Hey, you okay in there?” Sirius hollered towards the kitchen.

There wasn’t an immediate response, and just as Sirius pushed the cat off and stood to go check, Remus called back. “I’m fine.”

Remus’ voice sounded a bit strained, and as Sirius came into the kitchen it was apparent why. Remus was running his hand under the faucet, red tinted water sluiced down his forearm.

“Fuck, what happened?” Sirius reached past a very pale Remus to grab a paper towel.

“It’s nothing, just a small cut- broke a glass. I’m fine,” Remus repeated but it was still unsteady as Sirius turned off the faucet and wrapped the paper towel around Remus’ fingers as he maneuvered Remus backwards towards one of the kitchen chairs. He gently took Remus’ other hand and encouraged him to apply pressure. 

“Hold this- no, tighter. That’s it. I’ll be right back.” He dropped a quick kiss on Remus’ forehead, then hurried off to the bathroom closet where they kept medical supplies. He came back with a couple bandages and hydrogen peroxide.

“Really, Sirius, that’s enough fuss. I’m okay. It’s not like I need stitches or anything.” The color had returned to Remus’ face and he sounded much more like his usual calm self, to Sirius’ relief. But despite his protests, Remus sat quietly and let Sirius kneel in front of him to wrap two band-aids around his middle and ring fingers.

“There, all better.” Sirius pronounced as he finished with the final bandage.

“I broke your shot glass. The Marauders one.”

Sirius shrugged. “The important thing is that you’re okay.”

“It went down the disposal.” 

This gave Sirius pause. “Fuck. Do you think we can just run the disposal and it would grind it up?”

Remus snorted. “No.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, trying to decide what to do. “Remember when we could just call maintenance for this kind of thing? That was nice.”

“You love the house,” Remus reminded him. “You love having something that’s ours.” Sirius grunted in acquiescence. “I’ll call my dad, see if he knows what to do.” Remus said, standing and reaching down a hand to pull Sirius up with him.

Sirius listened as Remus ran through quick pleasantries with his mom, then with his dad, and then listened as Remus made vague noises while his dad gave instructions. Finally, “Alright. Thanks...mmhmm.. Yep. Thanks, dad. Love you too. Night.” He turned to Sirius. “Dad said we might have to cut the power and get under the sink, pull the disposal out and clean it there.”

Sirius glanced at the clock. It was already 9:30 at night. The cat twined around his legs, meowing loudly. They usually fed her around this time, then headed to bed. He drug a hand through his hair. “Is there an option B?” 

“Get some pliers and go ‘fishing’ for it.” 

“Let’s try that first.” 

“Go grab the pliers and I’ll get the flashlight?” 

Sirius nodded, and they both went to fetch their respective tools, then reconvened.

Remus held the flashlight while Sirius ventured a hand down the drain with the pliers. He could see one of the big pieces of glass, but couldn’t reach it. “Pliers aren’t long enough.”

“Maybe try a spoon? Or a knife? What if you used two spoons like salad tongs?”

They tried again, successfully trapping a piece of glass between a spoon and butter knife. Remus leaned over Sirius with the light and intermittently pressed soft kisses to his shoulder. With every shard Sirius pulled out, Remus would piece them together and give an estimate on how many more shards were left. Finally, they were only looking for one more piece, the piece that had an S on it for the ‘Solemnly Swear’ part of the Marauders slogan.

“Got it!” Sirius crowed triumphantly, dumping the final piece on the counter with the others. They threw it away, fed the cat, and tiredly headed to bed.

After teeth had been brushed, and the lights were out, their legs tangled together, Sirius quietly murmured the same thing he said every night. “Thanks for the good day.”

Remus snorted a little. “Hm...let’s maybe not do it like that again tomorrow though.”

“Agreed.” Sirius couldn’t see it, but he could feel Remus’ lips turned up in a smile as they kissed goodnight. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
